


The Queen Of Hearts

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character, John Watson/Original Female Character(s), Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Philip Anderson/Original Female Character(s), Sally Donovan/Original Female Character, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951





	The Queen Of Hearts

"I need Jean Thorne's file." "Why?" "Because I need it." "You like her. She's not called the Queen of Hearts for nothing Sherlock be careful." "Just give me the file Mycroft I don't need a lecture." Mycroft sighs and hands over her file. He knows from personal experience why she's called the Queen of Hearts. She makes you love her then leaves when she's bored of you. He last 4 months before he bored her. That's the longest she's ever stayed with one person, male or female. You smile as you see your next target sipping his coffee at his desk. Your next target is none other than Greg Lestrade. He doesn't seem boring at all to you. He may even make it longer than Mycroft Holmes who holds the record, at 4 months, well he might if you catch him. You walk up to him. "Hello Greg." He looks up shocked at your voice. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" "I'm Jean Thorne." His eyes widen he knows that name, she's the Queen of Hearts. If she chooses you it's an honour it means you've caught her eye, but you have to be careful or she'll take your heart with her when she leaves. You smile at his shocked face. "So I know you're not busy so you wanna grab some lunch?" He nods not able to verbal answer. You take his hand and walk him through the station. Anderson asks "Is that Lestrade with the Queen of Hearts?" Donovan sighs "Yeah." You and Sally were together for a week before she bored you. Then she started with Anderson. Anderson was with you only 4 days before he bored you. Though his is better than Luke Harris who bored you the same day you started dating. You still took his heart though, oh not literally, metaphorically. You smile and wink at them. They both blush. "How long do you think he'll last?" "Not longer than me." "Wait how long did you last?" "A week. You?" "4 days." "So I'd say more than you less than me. So maybe 5 or 6 days." They nod "Wanna bet?" "What we betting on?" "Dinner." "Sure." "I say 5." "I'll do 6 then." "And if he lasts a week?" "Then we both gotta buy a dinner." "Deal." You laugh when you hear that. "What's so funny?" "They're betting on how long you'll last. It's funny they aren't even close." "Why what are they betting?" "5 and 6 days. Not even close." "Why how long do you think you'll keep me around?" "Dunno. At least a month I'm thinking you might take the cake though." "Take the cake?" "Longer than 4 months. Mycroft Holmes holds the record, at 4 months." "You think I'm more interesting than Mycroft Holmes?!" You shrug "Well so far yes. I like your job better that's for sure. You aren't at a desk all day with nothing but phone calls all day. It's more exciting than his at least." Greg smiles. You were right Greg has just reached 5 months with you, and you really like him, but he's starting to bore you. He can turn it around if he'd stop smoking and watch a little less 'Match of the Day' on telly. Greg has started using patches and watching less telly. You smile. It's now been 6 months with Greg and you're bored now. You've seen everything. "Greg?" "Yeah?" "I'm leaving." "Oh where you going?" "No I'm leaving you." "oh." "I'm sorry Greg I'm bored with this. It's too tame now. I've seen it all. But you should be proud you now hold the record, at 6 months." He just nods and looks sad. You smile and kiss him "Goodbye Greg." He sighs and watches you leave out his door. He holds his head and cries because you've taken his heart with you. You sigh you wish they didn't all give their hearts to you. You don't like being called the Queen of Hearts. Yeah it's your favorite card and all but honestly it makes you sad that no one can keep your interest. You're not watching and end up running into someone and you both end up on the ground. Oh he's a war vet. Looks like Afganistan got shot too. Ooh found your new target. "I'm so sorry. I'm Jean by the way. Can I walk you home after all you are a war vet that I just knocked to the ground." John looks up at this beautiful woman who's just knocked him down and is now offering to walk him home. He stands up "If you'd like you can walk me home. I'm just a few block up that way on Baker Street." "Oh good. So um what's your name?" "Oh. I'm Dr. John Watson." "Ooh an army doctor" "I've heard your name before why?" "Most people call me the Queen of Hearts." "Oh. I know why I know you now. We've got a picture of you on our fridge." "That's not creepy at all." "Oh sorry. It's my flatmates. He's a bit obsessed with finding out what about you attracts so many people." "Your flatmate wouldn't happen to be Sherlock Holmes would it?" "How'd you know?" "Because his brother warned me about 6 months back that he was trying to figure me out. It's okay though he can try all he likes he won't figure me out. So you wanna grab some lunch with me now?" He just looks at her shocked. Oh no she's chosen him, he feels honored of course but Sherlock is gonna kill him. "Sure." You have lunch with John and have a good time. He's interesting. You smile and you and John keep dating. It's been almost 6 months and you're still with him. He's still interesting. You smile as he's just reached 7 months. He now holds the record but you're starting to get bored. It's been 8 months now and it's official you're bored. "John?" "Yeah?" "I'm leaving." "Where?" "No I'm leaving you. I'm bored but it's been a good run. You've got the record at 8 months. Be proud not many can say they've ever held the record." John nods and watches as his heart walks away from him just at his door. Sherlock is watching from the window. "Interesting. Seems she's taken John's heart as well. She must be something." Sherlock just sits in his chair and plucks his violin thinking about the Queen of Hearts. What Sherlock doesn't realize is that she's already got his heart and he's never even met her in person. You sigh and look around deducing people's lives trying to find someone to pique your interest. Nothing, nobody is interesting you've seen it all before. You turn and walk back towards John's flat to go down the street the other way. As you reach his flat you hear beautiful violin music. That's funny you've never heard the violin played there before. You open the door and walk up following the music. You open the door that was unlocked. The song finishes "That was beautiful." Sherlock's head snaps to the door where the Queen of Hearts is standing. Sherlock swallows he's never been speechless before. You smile and ask "Did you compose that yourself?" He nods. "It's beautiful. But I think it would sound better in a minor key than a major key to be honest." Sherlock raises an eyebrow but starts to play it in a minor key instead. My god she was right it does sound better. "how'd you know?" "I know music. So you're the famous Sherlock Holmes then?" "And you're the Queen of Hearts." "Please call me Jean, Mr Holmes." "Then don't call me Mr Holmes." "Alright then, Sherlock. So you too busy composing to eat or do you wanna grab some lunch with me?" Sherlock raises an eyebrow. He's came to know that inviting someone to lunch is always your first step in taking their heart. He's intrigued. He nods "No, let's eat." You smile. He's hooked already you can tell. He's gotta be if he's still trying to figure out what it is about you that attracts everyone to you it's been a year and 2 months already. Sherlock now holds the record, at a year and he still hasn't figured you out yet. He's now sure he never will and he never wants to. If he does he's sure you'll leave and he doesn't want that. He's given you his heart freely. You smile at Sherlock off in his mind palace. Out of everyone you've ever been with he holds the record and one more special prize too. He holds your heart. "Sherlock?" "What is it?" "Do you want to know a secret of mine?" His head snaps to look at you. "Yes." "My secret is I've never given anybody my heart." "That's not a secret." "No the secret bit is I've finally given it to someone." "Who?" "You silly. I've given my heart to you Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock gets the biggest smile on his face. That night he brings you out to dinner to a nice restaurant that he pulled some strings to get in tonight. You gasp when he gets down on one knee. "Jean Thorne my Queen of Hearts. For me it started with trying to figure out what about you attracted so many people to you but now I don't want to know. I don't want to know because if I figure it out you're sure to leave me and I never want that to happen. You told me you gave me your heart so Jean Thorne Queen of Hearts will you accept one more heart and marry me?" You smile and say "I will only take one more heart for the rest of my life because I've finally found the heart I've been looking for all mine. Yes I will marry you Sherlock Holmes." He smiles puts the ring on your finger and kisses you. You smile when you see the ring has a ruby in the shape of a heart as the jewel. Sherlock's ring now has a small heart engraved on it with a king's crown. He's now the King of Hearts because he's managed to capture the Queen of Hearts heart and the Queen of Hearts is extremely happy about that.


End file.
